


You'll Never Walk Alone

by llamabunnybird, orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Co-Written, Comment Fic, Foster Care, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rating will go up, Tumblr Roleplay, gilbert is raising ludwig, kids trying their best, matthew is a bit neglected, okay alot neglected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew has spent his whole life going through the motions quietly staying in his sibling's shadow and staying /out/ of trouble. Gilbert is a high-school senior just trying to stay with his younger brother after his parent's death school is the least of his priorities. The one day of his life Matthew is running late for class he ends up having to sit with Gilbert. And the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew trudged down the hall. His messenger bag clutched close to his side as he tried to squeeze through the crowd. Suddenly he was jerked backwards. "Let go Al" he said tiredly look over his shoulder. He was already late for class and his brother just had to bug him. 5min later and one note book short (Alfred had forgotten his at home again). He slipped into English class. Thankfully he wasn't noticed sometimes invisibility could be a blessing.

Gilbert was already asleep on his desk. His logic dictated that he should wake up early and get to school 20 minutes early instead of just sleeping in and getting their at a normal time. But people were used to him snoring avidly by the window between Antonio and Francis, who were, as always, poking and prodding at each other with pencils and wads of paper. Gilbert couldn't be bothered to deal with them. So, even when students started to trickle in and the teacher made his appearance, Gilbert didn't sit up, even though the increase in noise had awoken him.

Matthew looked around the room frowning. Someone was in his usual seat seat. The big Russian kid (he thought his name might be Ivan). Shuddering at the thought of asking the hulking quarterback to move he wearily picked his way through the desks getting his bag caught on Eliza's desk and sending her photos flying everywhere. "I am so sorry!" he whispered as he hurriedly helped he pick them up. "Its ok" she reassured him softly as she kept an eye on the teacher who was writing 'What is DRAMA??' across the blackboard. Slipping into the seat closest to him he realized he was sitting behind the biggest group of trouble makers in school

Gilbert frowned irritably when he heard someone sit in the seat right next to his, not liking people being in his personal space, except his two annoying best friends. He slowly straightened his back and rubbed at his eyes, blearily looking to his right. Sitting next to him was a kid he'd never seen before, his lengthy blond tresses and one obscure curl hiding his ears and neck, and his weird purple eyes peering nervously ahead through wire glasses. He looked like he was trembling, intensely really. But Gilbert couldn't be bothered with someone he didn't even know. However, bored and with nothing else to do he found that he was staring at this person, his chin cupped in his hand. 'Cute as hell. But timid like a mouse' he thought, letting a huff of laughter through his nose.

Matthew tried not to be too obvious about his nervousness. Why couldn't Ivan have sat somewhere else? Hearing something sounding like a laugh he glanced at the boy next to him trying not to look too shy. "Hey? Gilbert right?" he asked quietly watching the teacher start listing Shakespearean dramas. He thought the boy looked familiar. Maybe he was related to Ludwig or Rodrich from the library?.....Then he was hit on the back of the head with a rubber band.

Gilbert was snapped from his dazed staring when the kid beside him spoke. He raised his eyebrow quizzically before leaning back in his seat, opening his mouth to speak. But when the kid winced and his hand shot up to pick a rubber band from his hair, Gilbert quickly turned around and stared Francis down. "Don't be a fucking ass dude. Very un-awesome." He mumbled, reaching over to roughly snatch the tiny rubber band gun from the blond's hand. When Francis was effectively sulking, Gilbert turned back to the now twice as shaken boy. "Don't mind him. What did you say before? Didn't hear ya."

"You're Gilbert right?" Mathew asked again looking wide eyed between Francis and Gilbert. "I'm Matthew" he added extending his hand to the other. Jumping as the teacher sharply rapped her desk.

"I am talking Mr. Williams. Is there something you would like to add?" Matthew shrank down in his seat. It was 8am and already he wanted to go back to bed.

"No ma'am " he whispered cheeks flushing in shame. 

She snorted and turned back to the board. 

Gilbert  crossed his arms, looking over his shoulder to flash Francis a disapproving look. He never gave a shit what the teacher said, but not wanting to get Matthew in trouble, he waited until she gave out the assignment to turn to him again. He cleared his throat and reached over to poke Matthew's shoulder with his pencil eraser. "It's Gilbert. You were right. And you're Matthew, yeah? You kinda remind me of a bird. Like those little fluffy ones." He chuckled and reached into his pocket for a pack of gum, putting a piece in his mouth before holding the pack out to Matthew. "Want some?"

Matthew looked at Gilbert amused. A 'fluffy bird' ? really? Nodding he accept the gum smiling as he realized it was his favorite flavor. "Thank you" he whispered back. Leaning down to look at the assignment he had just been handed. He made a face. They had to separate into groups of two and write a paper about a Shakespeare play Fuck His Life

Gilbert felt his mouth twitch into a fond smile, suddenly feeling self conscious about the fact that his snowy skin was most likely a peachy shade of pink, and he could see Francis staring at him with a smirk. Antonio was as clueless as ever. He shook his head and turned back to his desk to read the assignment, letting out a groan of annoyance when he saw what it was. He hated this shit. When he peeked behind him to see Francis and Antonio already working together he sighed in resignation before turning to Matthew once again. "Psst. Matthew. Work on this with me, will ya?"

Matthew nodded relief clearly written all over his face. he had been wondering who he could find to do this with. Eliza had already grabbed Greta and Carlos had already asked Ivan. Looking up properly at the other boy his eyes widened as he noticed the other was blushing. Just then the teacher yelled for everyone to quiet down. Quickly ripping a piece of paper out of his notebook. he wrote "You ok?" and slid it subtly over to Gilbert.

Gilbert looked down at the paper and suppressed a grumble as his face grew a bit more red. He quickly scrawled out his answer, sliding the paper back to Matthew as he hunched over his paper to start reading the directions again. 'Fine, it's just hot in here. Probably shouldnt've worn a jacket today.' he'd written, consciously tugging at the ends of his sleeves as he read. This was really weird. Why was he flustered, and why did he feel like his stomach was in his throat, and why was he getting more and more nervous with every interaction? 'Stupid...' he thought, his eyes flicking over to Matthew again, then back to his paper.

Matthew shrank back into his seat again. Had he done something wrong? Glancing sideways at the glowering teen next to him he sighed and settled in for a long class of taking notes. Tucking his hair behind his ear he leaned on one hand as he quickly copied down the words on the blackboard. As his teacher digressed he started doodling in the corners of his pages. Little polar bears and ice floes. he started to smile again as he did so

Gilbert started taking really good notes, really he did, but he couldn't seem to stop looking over at Matthew, who had gotten quiet. Quieter than he had been before. He reached over and took the piece of paper again and wrote down another short sentence in his chicken scratch handwriting. 'Now are YOU okay?' he wrote, sliding it into Matthew's elbow a few times to get his attention.

out of his focus Matthew realized he had 'happy placed' (as Alfred put it) blushing he slid the piece of paper over and spent the next few minutes trying to decode the handwriting. Finally he grinned and drew a tiny skull next to his response "Yep just finding my happy place don't worry i'm not dead yet lol" he didn't know if the other would get the reference

Gilbert stared at Matthew's pretty handwriting and giggled softly under his breath. He looked over again and noticed that Matthew had been doodling and was indeed completely focused on anything but the room around him. He had his wavy hair pushed behind his ear and Gilbert couldn't help but internally try to decide if it looked better like that or hanging loosely. When he caught himself thinking this, he pinched the bridge of his nose before beginning a little doodle of his own on their note paper. At the end, his surprisingly good drawing of a little chick with one wayward curl looked incredibly adorable. He scrawled 'That's you, Birdie. I deem it so.' and slid it back over.

It took a second for Matthew to notice the note again. But when he did he quickly slid it over grinning at the little bird. He quickly glanced over at Gilbert who was now seemingly absorbed in the lecture. Rolling his eyed he wrote "Really? Are you calling me a birdbrain?" doodling a pissed off looking bird before he slid it back.

Gilbert peeked down at the note and immediately buried his face in one of his hands, laughing quietly. He then drew the same birdie again, accompanied by a slightly larger and somehow smirking bird. 'No, it's cuz you look like a fluffy chick, remember? And look that's Gilbird' He snickered as he drew an arrow from the name to his own bird. He didn't even try to be discreet anymore when he slapped the note down in front of Matthew

Matthew had given up paying attention to the class. Sneaking glances out of the corner of his eye as he waited for Gilbert to pass the note back. He hadn't felt this happy in months. (Actually since the last time he had spent an entire day eating pancakes to be honest. ) Finally Gilbert dropped the note in front of him looking rather satisfied. Matthew wondered if he should be worried. Carefully flipping it over he saw the 'Gilbird' and started giggling. He quickly drew a chick kicking a soccer ball and another looking proud of itself in a mirror before adding "and this is the rest of our flock eh?"

Giggling infectiously, Gilbert doodled another Gilbird with a large question mark over its head, writing 'who are they s'posed to be?'. He then stopped to think for a moment, chewing on the end of his pencil before nodding resolutely and going back to draw another 'Birdie', but this time, riding on a polar bear's head, little flowers floating around its head. 'Look, Birdie in his natural element'

Matthew had to fight not to giggle too loudly as he saw the newest doodle quickly replying he added "Hey! just cause i like polar bears and pancakes doesn't make me a polar chick!" adding a picture of a chick in an igloo. The bell ringing made him jump almost knocking all of his papers onto the floor. shoving the piece of paper back over to Gilbert he started gathering his things for the next class.

Gilbert instantly frowned when the bell rang, not wanting to end his dumb but surprisingly and incredibly fun written discussion with Matthew. He sighed and started to pack his bag back up. He looked down at the note, smiling and deciding to keep it, and folded it before putting it into his jeans pocket. He then turned to Matthew and grabbed the loose fabric of his sweatshirt. He internally swooned at Matthew's height, he himself towering at least six inches above the blond. "What class do you have next?"

Matthew almost had a heart attack. "Wha-tt?" he stuttered trying not to panic. “Oh my next class? I have biology next I think"

He gasped in relief when Gilbert let him go. He would never admit it but looking up into those red/brown eyes had made his stomach swoop a little. It was odd. Maybe he was ill? Swinging his bag across his chest he added "I'm gonna be late i have to go..."

Gilbert noticed how uncomfortable Matthew had gotten when he'd grabbed him, so he quickly retracted his hand and instead hurriedly walked up beside him. He waited until they were out in the hallway to speak, the crowd a bit thinner in the wide halls. "Is it Biology in room 312? Because that's what I have next too. Cool huh? I never seen you before, but it's probably cuz you're so quiet and cuz Antonio never stops talking to me about his grumpy boyfriend."

He chuckled and continued walking next to Matthew, nibbling on his lip a bit. He was afraid he'd talked too much. He tended to do that.

Matthew wondered if maybe he had fallen into an alternate reality where the 'cool kids' talked to him and didn't pretend he was invisible. As such he mainly tuned out Gilbert's chatter focusing instead on making it to class on time (there was no way he'd be able to scoot in late with Gilbert in tow.) Suddenly he paused catching the end of Gilbert's sentence

" Wait Antonio and Francis are dating?" he scrunched up his nose. "I didn't think Francis was Antonio's type".

Gilbert paused and broke out into a fit of breathless giggles, slowly and tentatively placing his hand on Matthew's shoulder as he wiped his eyes with the other. He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Oh my god, no. No way. First of all, Francis doesn't 'date'. He _fucks_ , and then claims it was a 'declaration of love'," He saw Matthew's face scrunch at his attempted French accent through his normal German one. "And then never talks to the person again. Antonio is dating Lovino Vargas. The grumpy Italian? He never shuts up about him." Gilbert smiled when they finally got to their class, sliding through the door along with Matthew. He ended up following Matthew to his seat, lingering next to him. "What about you?"

Matthew sat wondering whether or not to tell him. Finally he said "I'm waiting for someone who doesn't think I’m invisible" looking up at Gilbert he could feel himself blush. But it was true. His whole life he had been told that when he met 'the one' it would be magical and life changing and just....perfect. While he knew it was childish a part of him still hoped one day he would meet someone that would see him as more than Alfred’s brother or as a shadowy clone of his other brothers. In any case he thought as he unpacked his bag. Ignoring Gilbert as he left to talk to Antonio at least he now knew who Antonio liked. "Who'd have thought it was Lovino?" he muttered under his breath. God that was a surprise. The way the two were always bickering and shouting (actually it was mainly Lovino shouting) he would never have guessed. Suddenly he was broken from his thoughts by the loud thunk of a backpack hitting the chair next to him. Glancing up startled he was surprised to see that Gilbert was back

Gilbert glanced at Matthew from his newly claimed desk, continuing to pull his notebook and pencil back out. He knew they were just watching a video and taking notes on it today, and he could just get the notes from Antonio. So when the teacher came in and gave his drawled good morning speech, starting the video, Gilbert tore out a sheet of paper. He quickly scrawled out a short message and drew a rather embarrassing doodle of Gilbird patting Birdie's head with his wing. 'Cheer up buttercup' was written cheerily above it. Underneath he wrote 'Being sad is un-awesome, and I think you're pretty awesome. So turn ur frown upside down'. He then slid it over, fixing his eyes on the projector screen up front.

Matthew wondered if this was how the rest of the day was going to be as he unfolded the note. Reading it he grinned well if it was he supposed he could live with it. Trying not to roll his eyes at the ridiculously cheesy cheer up message he quickly scribbled back after eyeing Gilbert to see if he had seen his reaction. The room was dim put he could have sworn the other was grinning. Quickly doodling a picture of an amoeba he added "No matter which way u put an amoeba it still could be frowning." underneath he added "thank you for noticing i was feeling blue. I'll be fine i always am"

Gilbert read the note and chuckled, peeking back over at Matthew. He didn't understand what was happening. People don't feel like this after knowing someone for less than two hours, but he felt oddly in place talking to Matthew. Shrugging, he decided that he didn't care how strange it sounded or how unbelievable it seemed. He was glad that Matthew was his friend now. Was he his friend? Chewing on his lip, he drew another Gilbird holding a sign that read 'Friends?' and slid it nervously over to Matthew.

Matthew was wondering what had gotten into him today. First he had actually talked to Gilbert and now they were passing notes. The butterflies in his stomach started again. God what was wrong with him? He tried not to grin when Gilbert slid another note over to him. Picking it up he almost fell off his chair. Friends? the other boy wanted to be friends?! he wondered if this was what it felt like for Alfred all the time. To feel wanted and important? He quickly wrote back

"Of course we are Gil! "

doodling a chick and Gilbird standing next to each other

Gilbert had to mentally glue himself to the chair, practically vibrating from excitement and nerves and this weird tingling feeling that he'd never really experienced today. He just stared at Matthew's note for an expansive few seconds, his lips quirking into a grin. But then he grew skeptical, nervous in the bad way. He ducked his head and began writing his response.

'Really? You don't think I'm an asshole? Because really those two over there are my only 'friends' and really sometimes I can't even stand them cuz they don't actually like me and everyone else is too scared to talk to me. You're just like, rlly nice so I thought you'd think I was some insensitive jerk or something.'

 He sighed and timidly slid it back.

 

Frowning Matthew watched Gilbert write out of the corner of his eye. At first the other had looked happy but then his face had slowly changed into one of misery. fidgeting he waited for the other to pass the note back finally Gilbert finished and inched it over to him. Quickly sliding it over all the way he opened it and began to read. Wait Gilbert thought he was unwanted? On what planet was that possible?  he started writing back anxious to reassure the other

"Of course i don’t think you are an ass. I mean yes you are loud but its kindda nice. You say things like they are and sometimes its good to be told bluntly instead of all idk roundabout. And If Francis and Antonio don't actually like you then why do you hang out? And i'm not nice" he added after a second of thought "I'm simply good at pretending to not be evil "

he grinned wickedly. While he might not actually be evil he did have a passive aggressive streak that had made Alfred cry on more than one occasion

 Gilbert took the note back and his smile was instantly rekindled, the mischievous smirk on Matthew's face making sense and simultaneously making his heart leap. He doodled another Birdie, this time next to another chick with glasses and a blonde cowlick. Matthew's Birdie was whacking the Alfred Chick with a hockey stick, a grin on its fluffy face and stars dancing around the Alfred chick's head. 'Pretending not to be evil, huh? I like it. You could do so much stuff and no one would ever suspect you.' Gilbert chuckled and looked at Matthew again, aching to talk to him for real. Looking back to his note, he just smiled and wrote one last sentence. 'Just make sure to include me in your mischief, not make me the target of it.' He nodded resolutely and pushed the note back over, a fit of giggles bubbling in his throat.

Matthew fidgeted in his seat waiting to see Gilbert's response. Glancing at the clock he tucked his hair behind his ear again. Damn he really needed to get a hair cut...finally after what seemed like ages Gilbert scooted the note back over the tiny smirk back on his face. Matthew didn't even realize it but his entire body relaxed in relief. Flipping it over he read it trying not to giggle at the little birdie beating the Alfred bird. noticing that the other was watching him read the note he quickly shot Gilbert a grin and nodded. Before responding " Don't worry you can be my minion" doodling a little Gilbird twirling a mustache and a birdie pointing a wing at Alfred bird

Gilbert snorted loudly, slapping a hand over his mouth and blushing. He looked at Matthew over his hand, trying hard to suppress his laughter lest he deal with the seemingly strict teacher. How it was possible to enjoy someone's presence this much was a complete mystery to him, but staring at their hilarious notes he simply shrugged the thought off and continued to reply. 'Hey, if I had a mustache it would be white and majestic okay? Not that curly french shit. See like this.' He drew a Gilbird with a Gandalf-esque beard and mustache, Birdie next to him with long wavy locks. 'See, smokin' hot.'

Matthew took one look at the note and suddenly the butterflies in his stomach seemed like a herd of elephants. How could one person he just met make him so happy? trying to squish down the wide grin spreading over his face he wrote back "If we are Lord of the Ringing this I claim being Legolas then." doodling a Birdie with a bow and arrow

Gilbert leaned over to write on the paper, not even bothering to pass it back and forth anymore and opting to just write on it between them since it was one long table. 'You'd better be able to leap and bound swiftly through the woodland forests then, Birdie, and shoot down big ass elephants and nasty goblin orc things. Oi, you can start with the teacher.' He drew a crudely drawn stick figure with Birdie shooting an arrow at it, Gilbird standing on its head with a staff.

Matthew tensed as he felt the other boy lean over next to him. Their elbows knocked each other and he wondered if Gilbert felt as startled as he did. watching Gilbert reply though he relaxed and smiled at the little stick figure. "Actually on second thought Antonio can be Legolas and have Lovino be his grumpy dwarf sidekick" he hastily scrawled back. Drawing a dopy looking bird and another bird yelling and swinging an axe

Looking up at Matthew, he pouted and shook his head with a huff. 'Um no because Antonio doesn't have pretty blond hair he has to be Aragorn or something. And Lovino and his brother Feliciano can be Merry and Pippin.' He wrapped his arm around the edge of the paper while he drew said people as hobbit-birds, giggling the entire time. When he finished he quickly wrote 'But I'm staying Gandalf no matter what I mean eventually he's Gandalf the WHITE and who better, right?'

rolling his eyes at Gilbert's reaction and subsequent stealing of the paper he focused on the movie for a minute or two. startled he realized class was almost over with only ten more minutes to go. When Gilbert finally let him see the paper again he grinned. "oh so i'm a 'pretty blond' now?" doodling a Birdie flipping its hair. "I suppose you are right about the two Vargas brothers being hobbits though. and fine point made you are pretty white"

Gilbert scoffed and leaned back over to reply, a tiny blush blooming on his face. 'Yes don't fuck with your hair or I'll just have to...glue it back on or something. And hell yeah I'm white like the snow and that's pretty awesome.' He drew another Birdie, this time with a Gilbird draping Birdie's hair over his own head, pretending it was his. 'I bet I'd look weird with colored hair.' He giggled and leaned back again, letting Matthew read his reply.

meanwhile behind them Antonio and Feli were watching them bemused. they had spent the entire class trying to figure out what was going on. normally Gilbert ignored everyone that wasn't part of 'the gang'. Feli elbowed Antonio "I think he likes him ve~?" Antonio frowned looking at Matthew with narrowed eyes "I don't know about that anyway we'll have to tell the others at lunch si?" Feli nodded as the bell rang and they gathered their things.

Matthew wondered if Gilbert was in his next class too as the bell rang and he looked at the others note. Giggling out loud finally because he could he glanced up at the other boy "Hey what class do you have next Gil?"

Gilbert laughed out loud along with Matthew, gathering his things into his bag and folding the note into his pocket next to the previous one. Humming in thought, he turned back to the other and grinned. "I have Math. I'm actually pretty happy cuz I'm really good at it, so it's fun. What about you?" He slung his bag over his shoulder and rocked back and forth on his heels, hands in his pocket.

Grinning at Gilbert (he looked like a puppy bouncing back and forth like that) he suddenly frowned as he realized..."I have Math too! but i kindda suck at it" said Matthew with a sigh "I'm gonna have to pay attention next class sorry...otherwise i won't have any clue about what's going on" he bit his lip nervously as he walked to the door. He could feel Gilbert following him.

Gilbert trailed behind Matthew at a comfortable distance, his smile not faltering. "Hey, I can help you out. It's really easy for me and I'm sure I can figure out a way to explain it so you'll get it. After all, I got Lud through AP Calculus last year and that boy is hopeless with math!" He kept smiling, tentatively reaching over to grip the sleeve of Matthew's sweatshirt between his thumb and forefinger. He tried to convince himself that it was because the hallways suddenly got very crowded and he didn't want to lose Matthew in the bustle.

Matthew smiled so he was right! Gilbert was related to Ludwig which made him Rodrich's cousin. He knew the other had seemed familiar for some reason. Suddenly he felt Gilbert grab his sleeve again. Well not grab. if he had to say how it felt he would have said it was shy. Smiling tentatively and trying not to blush he slowed down thinking that Gilbert was trying to keep up. Glancing over his shoulder he said "That would be really helpful thank you Gilbert!"

Gilbert tried really hard to force the blush not to erupt on his face, but it did anyways, staining him with pink once again. He thought he should probably let go of Matthew, but his hand only moved to pull more of the sleeve into his hand. It felt weird to be able to act like this, to not have to put up an indifferent, snarky, asshole routine all the time. It just made him want to bury himself against Matthew. He just nodded when Matthew thanked him, his voice coming out a bit weird. "No problem Birdie. The awesome me has totally got this!"

At that Matthew had to fight back a giggle. "To be honest if you can make math 'awesome' i will be very verrrry surprised" he could feel Gilbert hold his sleeve more firmly. He wondered what it would feel like to just carry all his books in one hand and flip his other over to catch Gils hand in his. Flushing scarlet he quickly slipped into math class almost forgetting he had a Gilbert attached to him until a *thunk* let him know Gilbert had hit the door frame. Pausing awkwardly (he wouldn't admit it but he suddenly missed the other's hand on his arm) he turned "You ok Gil?"

Gilbert rubbed the reddening spot on his nose softly, chuckling and smiling a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine. Takes a lot more than that to fuck with me!" He walked the rest of the way into class and followed Matthew to some seats near the front, his desire to be next to Matthew overruling his hatred for sitting in the front. 'What are Francis and Antonio going to start thinking...' he thought, sincerely hoping that they wouldn't get all nosy for no good reason. He sighed and pulled out his notebook and pen, resting his chin in his hand. "So Birdie, wanna have lunch with me today?" He kept looking up at the board, too nervous to actually look at Matthew.

Matthew was getting his graph paper out when Gilbert asked him to lunch the paper hit the desk with a thunk. he could feel the butterflies again. "Sure Gil but do you think the others will mind me tagging along?" While he knew the younger vargas brother wouldn't mind. (Feli liked EVERYONE) he didn't want to intrude or make Gilbert's life awkward.

Gilbert fidgeted in his seat, tugging the sleeves of his jacket over his hands nervously again. With a slight flustered pout, he looked over at Matthew and felt his mouth go dry. "Well, um, we don't exactly have to hang around any of them really...We can go eat outside, y'know, like...yeah." He mentally screamed at himself for being so awkward. Talking to someone had never been this difficult, EVER. And just what WAS that? He half sighed, half groaned in a resigned manner, leaning his chin in his hand again.

Grinning at Gilbert's sudden inability to talk Matthew nodded. "Sounds good that's where i normally eat anyway its nice to see the sky" The teacher called the class to order and slowly his grin slipped off to be replaced with panic. They were on imaginary numbers. IMAGINARY NUMBERS how was that possible? stifling a groan he tried to take notes attempting to follow the course of the lesson

Gilbert just nodded before turning back to his notebook, not too excited about taking notes on things that he already knew. But, he took them anyways, scrawling them in great detail in case Matthew fell behind or missed anything. The notes took up the entire class period, and when the bell rang Gilbert threw his pen down with a groan, looking at his callused fingers. He then looked over at Matthew, who seemed exasperated and very, very lost. Chuckling, he slowly gripped the now familiar red fabric, tugging. "It's okay Birdie, I got your back. Don't stress about it too much, you'll understand later. Now let's go get some lunch, kay?"

Matthew sincerely hoped Gilbert was as good as he said he was as he picked up his things. Because HE was completely and totally lost. Lost as in stuck in the Bermuda triangle and took a wrong turn at Albuquerque lost. nodding in relief at Gil he followed him out the door. Completely missing the looks Antonio and Francis were giving the two of them. Unknown to the two of them the BFT was about to earn its name. Again.

Gilbert slowed his pace to walk next to Matthew to the Cafeteria, his hand apparently now living on Matthew's sweatshirt. He bought a sandwich and a coke, waiting until Matthew bought his food before they headed outside. It was absolutely beautiful outside, and the sun made Matthew's hair look like honey. Gilbert had to force that train of thought to stop as they chose a bench underneath a tree, Gilbert tucking his legs to his chest as he twisted open his soda. Looking over to Matthew, he rested his cheek on his knee and smiled. "When should I help you with math? Cuz I know neither of use wanna spend lunch going over notes."

Matthew grinned "How about after school?"

Gilbert shrugged opening up his bag and fishing out a sandwich "Sounds good to me!" 

And that was the start of a brief (five minute brief) moment of blissful sandwich eating silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

Under the fall sunshine Gilbert almost seemed to glow he was so white. Briefly Matthew wondered if he would blend in with the snow when winter came. snapping out of it when Gilbert poked him saying something about meeting in the library to study. Matthew shrugged. "Wherever you want to meet is fine" he said absently nibbling on his food.  

Gilbert just nodded, absorbed in staring at Matthew. He'd always known he preferred men over women, but this was striking him like lightning and waves as tall as buildings. How could anyone be so...perfect. He mumbled a lazy "Just meet me out here after last class." before he started to nibble on his sandwich. The breeze tousled his hair and the fall sun was just warm enough to be comfortable and satisfying. Turning to Matthew once again, he broke into a grin. "I like this. Let's do this every day."

Matthew wasn't quite sure what to call the feeling in his stomach but he thought it might be like what Alfred described when he saw a pretty girl. The hope the elation the swooping longing...he had never really understood how that made sense when it came to girls. With Gilbert though it felt wonderful. He nodded color rising in his cheeks again as he watched the wind make the strands of Gilbert's hair dance in the breeze.

Gilbert's smile stuck on his lips and when he finished eating, he laid his cheek back to his knees, humming contently. They still had 20 minutes of lunch left and he planned to spend it basking in sun and Matthew. Said person, sitting at his immediate left, was currently blushing and Gilbert just felt like he couldn't breathe. People who were that cute needed to be illegal. His cloud nine mood was instantly soured, however, when he noticed Francis and Antonio, one grumpy Italian in tow, making their way over to their bench. He lifted his head and glared, his frown feeling foreign.

Matthew had a sudden feeling of impending doom as he watched the trio move toward them (well in Lovino's case stomp toward them) "Ummm Gilbert...did you forget to mention something" he squeaked as they got closer. ( _Oh god_ he thought i'm going to end up expelled).

Gilbert sighed. Well, he more growled, his hand automatically finding purchase on Matthew's sleeve. It had already become a reflex. "No. I mean i haven't talked to one of them since first period fuck actually they may be upset about that... Listen Birdie, whatever they say to you, do not listen to them. Promise me." When he received a curt nod, he released the fabric he'd been gripping. However his on-guard rigidness still evident in his face.

Matthew watched them approach on guard for shenanigans. Gilbert's words had worried him. It just wasn't fair he thought as Antonio and Francis stopped before them (lovino sort of sulked in the background almost like an 'enforcer') "Hello" he said meekly looking up at them. Antonio grinned wickedly. "So you are Matthew si?" he slipped between them sitting on the bench. Matthew froze. "Si? i me-mean yes?" Antonio looked up at Francis and winked. Francis immediately swooped down and kissed Matthew. He immediately kicked out his hands having been instantaneously grabbed by Antonio to stop him from punching Francis

Gilbert gasped, stunned, before boiling fury bubbled up inside of his chest. How dare they. How fucking dare they even touch him. He pushed himself up off of the bench, closing the distance between himself and Francis in seconds. He didn't really even think about it when he grabbed the oh so precious blond tresses and yanked back with all of his adrenaline fueled strength, which was more than people gave his lanky albino body credit for. He pulled until Francis' neck was bent back and his face was staring up into Gilbert's. His eyes flicked to a stunned Antonio briefly before they moved back to Francis. One cock of his arm and a pained yelp later, Francis was kneeling with a bloody nose and Gilbert promptly hurried back to Matthew standing in front of him. "If you ever, EVER, in your fucking LIFE, dream of laying ONE of your FILTHY FINGERS on him again, I will drag you to the nearest overpass and dangle you by your hair until it pulls from your head and you fall. Hear me?!"

Matthew wondered if maybe Lovino was having a stroke. He was gasping for breath nearby, suddenly he realized that the other boy was laughing. Laughing until he cried. "I told you numbskulls it was an idiotic idea. I TOLD YOU" he wheezed. Francis remained on the ground looking stunned not even noticing the blood dripping onto his designer shirt. Antonio just sat there in a state of shock as Gilbert pried his hands off of Matthew's. Focusing on Gilbert Matthew gave a weak smile. "Hey you"

Gilbert just held onto Matthew's wrists and stood his ground until the three were almost inside of the building. Once they were alone again, he loosened his grip which he'd noticed had been really tight, and knelt in front of the other. "Are you okay?" He tentatively looked at both of Matthew's wrists for signs of bruising, glad to see that they weren't even red. Suddenly a crushing wave of intense guilt washed down on him, his eyes darting back up to Matthew's face. "I'm so sorry that happened...It's because of me they did that."

Blinking at Gilbert Matthew shook his head. "I'm fine Gil really. I was just startled and would prefer not to kiss Francis god only knows what i might have caught" he made a face. "Besides i'm pretty sure Lovino is going to give Antonio hell" he smiled smugly. Taking a deep breath. he glanced up at the other boy as he entwined their fingers "We still friends Gil?"

Gilbert just nodded and gave Matthew's hand a squeeze. He still felt horrible. This was exactly why he couldn't stand those two most of the time. They didn't know when to draw the line, and this was unacceptable. It could almost be classified as mild rape, for crying out loud! He found himself wrapping his arms around Matthew's middle, hugging him and burying his face into the fluffy red maple leaf sweatshirt. "As long as you're okay..." he mumbled, sighing.

Matthew gasped surprised as he suddenly ended up with an armful of Gilbert. Still it felt nice....Smiling down at Gilbert he tentatively ran his fingers through his hair. "This might sound odd. But i'm glad i met you today Gilbert" he whispered. uncertain if the other would even hear him. Maybe this year wouldn't be as bad as he had thought he mused as he felt the sunlight tracing his shoulders through his sweatshirt

Gilbert blushed furiously and felt his mouth twitch into a smile. This felt good. It felt right. He was just happy that he was able to stop what had happened. He didn't want anyone hurting Matthew like that. When Matthew whispered above him, he nodded and turned his head a bit so Matthew could hear him. "I don't want anything to do with those fuckwads anymore...I don't want anything to do with people like that, so we gotta stick together, kay Birdie?"

With a sigh Matthew nodded forgetting that the other couldn't see him. "But Gil you can't completely abandon them. They're your friends even if they are idiots sometimes. Just tell them when they are out of line and try to help them be better." He smiled down." Besides Lovino seems like he has a sense of humor. and don't worry of course we'll stick together" he booped Gilberts nose as the other looked up. He suddenly blushed wondering if he had been too forward.

Gilbert sighed and shook his head. "I've been done with them for a while now...but I didn't have anybody else, so I stuck around just to escape being lonely all the time. But now I have you." He smiled, laying his head back down. "They've been like that for as long as I can remember. At first, when we were little, it was just drawing on the walls to get a reaction from their parents, or spraying cats with hoses. But now they're bullies, and I have a bad rep now because of it. Everyone hates me, and I never ever partook in most of the shit they've done."

"Oh" Matthew said comprehension dawning. "I'm sorry" he said softly. "Well you can hang with me. not that i'm much fun" he added with a shrug. The bell rang. It seemed so far away. He sighed. "Scootch Gil we gotta go back into the madhouse now" running a last hand through the others hair he nudged him

Gilbert half groaned, half giggled, standing up slowly and stretching his arms above his head. "Birdie you're a helluva lot of fun, first of all," He latched onto the other's sweatshirt sleeve again. "And second of all, I dun wanna..." He put on a tiny pout and relentlessly tugged back on Matthew's sleeve.

Matthew wondered if he was ever going to get his arm back again. as he dragged Gilbert back to the school he decided to ask "So what do you have next?" he tried to resist thinking the pout Gilbert was giving him was cute and failed miserably.

Gilbert puffed out his cheeks and huffed in defeat. "Creative Writing. We're writing freeform poetry today." He smiled a bit, not believing that he forgot THAT class was next. It was his absolute favorite of any class he'd ever had, and he always looked forward to it. "What about you?"

"Same" Matthew replied smiling. He had printed some of his stories he had written over the summer to show the teacher. he liked her she seemed to actually see him.

Gilbert lit up once again, finding his luck incredible. The more time he got to spend with Matthew the better. "Wow we really have a lot of classes together! Y'know, I'm gonna keep all of these notes and when I'm like, all old and decrepit and shit I'm gonna laugh my ass off at 'em." He slid his hand into his pocket and thumbed over the folded papers. How silly, he thought. I feel like a middle school girl. He giggled and internally shrugged. He just didn't really care.

"I just think you never noticed i was in class before" Matthew said with a shrug. "And really Gil?" he rolled his eyes.  "You won't be old and decrepit" he snorted "You'll probably die in a freak accident with a volcano"

Gilbert laughed raucously, putting both of his hands on his hips. "Well yeah, the awesome me will probably do some badass motorcycle stunt or something. Or like, ride a lion strapped to a rocket into said volcano! You can come too Birdie. We can come back and haunt the shit outta people."

Matthew snickered. "Only if we can haunt Alfred he is terrified of ghosts!" they made it to class and Matthew picked a spot by the window. He really loved the sun. Feli sat behind him and poked him "hey Mattie" Matthew looked back and smiled "hey Feli! how was art class?" The kid always spent his free time in the art room painting. Judging by the smears of blue and yellow on his jeans it had gone well. "It was fun ve~ " the other chirped looking at Gilbert in confusion as he sat next to him

Gilbert tensed up a bit, internally questioning whether or not maybe Feli was in on what had happened. He quickly ruled that out, since Feli was so sweet and a little bit oblivious, he probably wouldn't have understood what was going on even if they'd tried to include him. Gilbert just scooted a bit closer to Matthew before pulling out his nicer notebook preserved especially for this class. He started to mill through ideas in his head while they waited for the teacher, but the only thing in his mind was Matthew...and he also couldn't stop staring.

Matthew wondered if he had something on his face. While he tried to ignore it he could feel Gilbert watching him as he pulled out his notebook and pen. He loved his notebook. His parents had gotten him it for his 16th birthday and it was leatherbound with delicate vines tracing the cover. he noticed that Gil used a nicer notebook for this class too. It was nice to find someone who liked writing as much as he did. Looking over at Gilbert he suddenly noticed how close the other was to him and he blushed looking down at his book. tuning out Feli's chatter

Gilbert realized that he was staring, a bit creepily at that, and quickly went back to flipping through his journal for a clean page. Most of it was filled with old fashioned calligraphy, the bottle of ink and dip pens gifted to him from Ludwig put to good use. When he found a clean page, he smiled and smoothed his hand over the slightly rough surface. Now, what to write about, he thought.

As the teacher turned on some soft classical music (she always said it helped set the 'mood') Matthew nibbled on the end of his pen. What to write about he wondered looking at the blank page in front of him. Hesitantly he started by simply sketching swirls on the corner of his page. Then he began to write              

 

Gilbert sighed and rested his chin on his clasped hands, closing his eyes to think. It always helped him to get the flow of words out. Once he thought up a first sentence, he began to write. Ten minutes later Gilbert felt satisfied with what he'd written, never one for long poems, but short and to the point. Even though he doubted that anyone would understand what he even wrote it about. He read over it one more time before smiling and placing a bookmark on the page of the assignment, closing the journal. He felt like flying, able to put his feelings down somewhere other than his mind without worry that he'd be found out. Gilbert stared down at his journal, his face falling bit by bit the more he thought about it. He was so proud of this writing he'd just done, but he was afraid. Afraid, because why would Matthew like him like that? Hell, he didn't even know if Matthew liked men. Sighing, he looked up at Matthew, smiling softly when their eyes met.

*******************************

Matthew wondered what Gilbert was writing about. The other looked serious yet calm as he wrote. Mentally shrugging he returned to his poem editing it and adding. After a moment Matthew looked at his words a little bit stunned. Something about writing it out made it so clear and real. He wanted to head desk. What was he thinking? Gilbert was cool and handsome and funny and...why would he ever like someone like Matthew? Softly sighing as he folded the corner of the page down he looked up at Gilbert. Chewing the edge of his pen cap as the teacher flipped the song to something more lighthearted. he grinned and began to write again                                           

********************************

Matthew tried not to smile when Gilbert looked up at him but failed. "Hey you" he said softly. trying to fight down the butterflies in his stomach.

Gilbert's grin grew a bit, his fingers twitching a bit in his lap. "Hey Birdie. What did-" He was cut off when the teacher called for the classes attention, her cheerful and kind face and sweet accent chattering about the assignment. Gilbert shrugged at Matthew and chuckled nervously. Class still had about 25 minutes left, but he figured they would just be told to write some more. But when the words 'read aloud' and 'share with the class' passed through his ears, he grew incredibly red. Oh no, oh my god no, he thought. He literally had nothing else but what he'd just written, and he knew the teacher would make him share. 

Matthew seemed to be in the same boat. Flailing next to Gilbert like a fish on land. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit_ he thought panicked. Gilbert was going to think he was weird and not want to talk to him again and....he started wheezing not noticing the concerned look Gilbert shot his way.

Gilbert abandoned his own anxiety and spun around in his chair, reaching under the table to slip his hand into Matthew's. Once he entwined their fingers, he ran his thumb slowly over the soft skin on the back of his hand. Quickly, he used his free hand to tear out a piece of notebook paper, sloppily but legibly scribbling a short message down. 'You're okay. You'll do fine. I will go first?' He then slid it over to the still slightly panicky Matthew, hoping to calm him down.

Matthew didn't know why or how but he felt calm as soon as Gilbert grabbed his hand. Something about the way the other moved his thumb over the back of his hand made him feel calm. He took a few deep breaths looking at the note. Well while he was still screwed at least he had time to accept that now. right? He looked up at Gilbert with a shy smile squeezing his hand "thank you" he whispered suddenly embarrassed. (he was convinced the whole class had noticed the scene). Gilbert was looking after him again and he didn't know what to do. No one ever looked after him. It felt nice

Gilbert flashed a grin back at Matthew just as the teacher stopped speaking. She was trying to decide who would go first, and of course she had to start from their side of the room. There were only three people ahead of them, then it would be Gilbert's turn. He wasn't sure he could do this, but he had to do it because of Matthew. So he listened, actually enthralled by the other students' poems. They were quite good. 'Oh fuck my entire existence' he thought, his turn finally arriving. So, he opened his journal and walked up to the front, clearing his throat. And then he began to read.

To say Matthew was floored would be an understatement. He wasn't sure if the words Gilbert said were about him but he could feel the others eyes on him the whole time as he listened. As Gilbert finished their eyes met and he felt the swooping in his stomache again. Gilbert sees me...was the only thing he could think as the other made his way back to his seat. Standing and grabbing his notebook he took a deep breath. If Gilbert could do it then so could he.

 Gilbert willed the trembling in his hands to go away and the fiery heat on the tips of his ears and cheekbones to subside. How awkward. He could feel everyone's' eyes on him, even though the only one he'd looked at was Matthew. When he watched Matthew stand resolutely and walk up front, he felt swelling pride, and gave him a big smile.

Taking a deep breath to help still his nerves Matthew cleared his throat before he began. The one thing he liked about reading poetry aloud was that it let him put the emphasis on the right words. Looking up he caught Gilbert's eye. The other man was staring at him like he was the only person in the world His voice started out soft but grew louder as he gained confidence. "And i never want to go back to before.." he held Gilbert's gaze as he finished hoping he got the message. as he slowly walked back to the seat

Gilbert felt like he could leap out of the window and fly to Jupiter and back. His hear and stomach were in his throat and his face honestly felt like it could crack, his smile stretched outwards. He didn't say anything to Matthew. He barely even looked over at him. He just reached over again and grabbed his hand, playing with the long thin fingers between his own.

Matthew thought he might die as he sat back down. Then he felt Gilbert's fingers slowly intertwine with his. and his face lit up like the sun. Gilbert's fingers were long and thin. Even longer than his own. He could feel calluses on the tips and wondered if Gilbert liked to do metal work or something. His hands were smaller more 'delicate' with writer's calluses on his index fingers. He wondered what they felt like to Gilbert

Gilbert sighed contently as he scoped out the landscape of Matthew's hands, wanting to kiss each one of his fingers. He itched to map out every dip and crevice and callus and pulse. But for now he settled for just holding, reassuring, caressing. He felt happy and weightless, but not nervous anymore. 'I wonder if he still plans on seeing me after school...' he thought, hopeful that yes, Matthew did. He scribbled 'Meeting me after school?' on their previous note, tapping on it and smiling softly to get Matthew's attention.

Matthew was broken from his reverie by Gilbert pulling his attention back to the note. reading it he rolled his eyes "Of course goose" he whispered.

Gilbert snorted, trying to hold back his giggles as he knocked his leg sideways into Matthew's. "Don't be mean Birdie. Y'might hurt my feelings." He whispered, a very over-exaggerated pout on his face.

Matthew stifled a giggle at the face Gilbert made. "I thought you were the ice man" he snickered looking at the contrast their hands made together. pink and porcelain white. the bell rang and he sadly had to disentangle their hands as he stood.

Gilbert smiled and reluctantly let Matthew pull his hand away. He stared at him for a moment before putting his own things away and standing to get ready to leave. "I don't know if we have anymore classes today Birdie."

Matthew frowned thinking through his schedule. "I think you're right Gilbert" he said with a sigh gathering his things to leave. "Meet you after your last class by the library then?" he asked tentatively.

 Gilbert frowned and nodded, shifting awkwardly on his feet as the seconds ticked by. This kinda sucked. He knew he'd see him again in a matter of two hours, but he still didn't want to leave his side. He didn't like this, not one bit. But, with a sigh, he figured that the faster they got to class, the faster the end of the day would come. "Okay, I'll see you then."

Matthew smiled at him he could only guess how the other felt now. maybe it was how he felt? The feeling as if two hours was an eternity to wait? "See you later Gil" he reached over and squeezed Gilbert's hand before he slipped out the door and went to history class. He didn't catch the lingering look Gilbert gave him or the smile on his teacher's face.

Gilbert's frown was perpetual as he watched Matthew leave. In fact it was more like a longing stare of sadness, but he was frowning none the less. He missed him already. He missed his hand in his, the stupid chick drawings, and the scent of maple syrup and old books. He couldn't help moping around his next class, still being sure to stay away from Francis and Antonio. He didn't even pay attention either, there was too much on his mind.

Normally Matthew loved history. Besides creative writing it was his best subject. Today though....today he was in world of his own. Thoughts swirling through his head as he thought about Gilbert and how alive the other boy made him feel. Thinking back to his poetry class (the teacher had assigned them a 'descriptive poem' ) he began mentally making a checklist of what he knew about Gilbert so far. He smelled like old spice. a spicy scent of adventure and fun. even though he pretended to be an iceburg he really cared about people. People like Ludwig his younger brother. And now Matthew...Matthew could only wonder what had made the pale boy like him in the first place

Gilbert spent his last two periods in a daze, and when the clock was ticking away the last few minutes of class, he felt like he could cough once and his heart would be on his desk. He was the first one out of the room when the bell rang. The library was across the school, so he found himself running to it, so excited to see Matthew that he could burst. When he got there, he didn't see the blond yet, so he perched himself on the stone steps, staring at the clouds.

After French class Matthew eagerly walked towards the library. He had seen Francis in class but had made sure to keep his distance. The other student had seemed to have had a constantly bloody nose since the incidents of lunch time. smiling in a satisfied way he made his way to the gray building on the edge of the school grounds. He immediately noticed Gilbert. His white skin and hair making him glow against the gray backdrop. Gilbert seemed to be enjoying the warmth of the sun. almost seeming to bask in it as he waited for Matthew

When Gilbert heard foot steps, his looked over to see Matthew approaching him and he automatically cracked a huge grin. 'He looks like an angel...' he thought, unable to take his eyes off of him. When Matthew stopped in front of him, he stood and started rocking back and forth on his heels again. "So Birdie, what'cha wanna do? Where you wanna go?"

Matthew scrunched his nose up. "Is that a song?" he asked trying not to laugh. "And i don't really care. we can go to my house or yours whichever is better for you." he smiled shyly. While he really did need the help with the math he really wanted to just hang with Gilbert as long as he could.

Gilbert giggled and then hummed in thought, trying to remember what Ludwig was doing today. "Well, we can go to my house. Ludwig and I live just a few blocks away and I think him and Feli are doing something tonight so West wont be there to loom over us like a buff cloud." He wiggled his fingers ominously, a snicker on his lips.

Matthew snickered imagining the big hulking football player and Feli hanging out. "Ok then" he said with a smile shifting his backpack slightly trying not to seem too excited. Tucking the annoyingly wayward curl of his behind his ear he waited while Gilbert stood and got his things together. As they set off he felt Gilbert once again grab the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Smiling shyly he tugged away and then laced their fingers together, smiling up at Gilbert

Gilbert blushed furiously when Matthew took his hand, a playful pout on his lips as he reached up with his free hand and pulled the curl from behind Matthew's ear. "It looks better like that..." he mumbled. As they walked, Gilbert's shyness subsided and he began subconciously swinging his and Matthew's hands as they walked.

Matthew tried not to squeek as he felt Gilbert mess with his hair. Blinking at him as he declared he looked better with the wayward curl out and doing its thing he gradually relaxed and smiled as he noticed that Gilbert was swinging their hands in time with his steps. Listening to Gilbert chatter on he realized that he was much MUCH smarter than he seemed. (Not that Matthew had thought he was dumb to begin with).

Gilbert knew in his head that he should stop talking. He was definitely talking too much. "So I think Lud and Feli are a thing. I mean, I know for a fact that Lud likes him but he's so awkward, Birdie! He came to me the other day after they went to the movies and he's sweating and blushing so bad because he doesn't know how to ask Feli if he likes him back! It's so cute..." He sighed and chuckled, giving Matthew's hand a squeeze. "But I told him to just be honest. Yeah, he could hide his feelings and stay in a comfortable friend zone, but he'll never be truly happy that way. And even if Feli doesn't like him back, at least he got it off his chest and Feli is the type who'd stay friends with him anyway. But...I think they both love each other a lot..." He trailed off, realizing that he'd talked a lot more than he should have.

Matthew was torn between laughing at the expression on Gilbert's face as he realized what he said and comforting the poor thing. Gilbert had turned tomato red (almost as red as Lovino, Matthew thought in amusement). Quickly cutting in before Gilbert could dig himself a deeper hole Matthew asked "So Ludwig doesn't know that Feli likes him? Feli talks about him all the time!" and it was true. conversations with Feli always tended to digress to "Ludwig saved me!' and "Ve~ do you think Ludwig likes ravioli?'

Gilbert stammered for a moment before shaking his head and sighing. "No. Feli is so nice and clingy to everyone that he just thinks it's normal. But he's so dense. He doesn't see all the little hints that Feli drops. He's at the house all the damn time and I've seen him try to get Lud to notice at LEAST fifteen times."

Matthew snorted as Gilbert finished explaining about the denseness of Ludwig. "That's just sad..." he said wryly. "I mean really short of jumping out of a cake yelling I LOVE YOU LUDWIG Feli couldn't be more obvious

Gilbert laughed hard, gripping at his stomach. When he noticed that they were coming up to his house, he calmed his laughter and dug his keys out of his pocket. "Well, one of these days he'll get it. And I was right, they're not here. The car is gone." He walked up and unlocked the door, kicking his shoes off on the mat. When he walked inside, he flipped on the lights and made his way into the kitchen, calling out to Matthew. "You want a drink Birdie? I got coke and kool-aid, or I can make you coffee."

Looking around the hallway Matthew could immediately tell what was Gilbert's and what was Ludwig’s. Neat orderly shoes on a shoe rack sat on one side of the hall while a jumbled mess sat in another. Matthew smiled. "Coolaid please?!" he asked as he took off his shoes and put them neatly by Gilbert's pile. Walking into the kitchen he watched Gilbert hunt down a clean glass for him. "So where are you're parents" he asked curiously. His were always on the go and what little time they did have was spent on Alfred or one of his older brothers.

Gilbert stopped moving for a second but gathered himself and reached up into the cupboard to pull out two glasses. While he poured kool-aid in both, he sighed forlornly. "They died two years ago in a plane crash. Lud and I were left the house and all the money in their name, so we live alone. I turned 18 last spring so we didn't need a guardian to 'technically' make sure we didn't die" He smiled softly and handed Matthew his glass, turning back around to put the pitcher of juice away.

"Oh" said Matthew awkwardly, shuffling his feet." I am so sorry i shouldn't have asked..." he said flailing a bit. He felt horrible.

Gilbert shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. "It's fine. It was a while ago. They were never around anyways." Clearing his throat, he shrugged. "Anyways, I know you need help with math, but since we just got home, you wanna watch TV for a while? I don't really care what you put on. Our cable is kinda crappy so it's mostly sports channels." he chattered awkwardly.

Matthew grinned "is there hockey?" he asked hopefully as he grabbed his glass following Gilbert to the living room. For being on their own he and Ludwig were rather neat. Maybe it was just Ludwig he thought as he watched Gilbert flop on the couch. Standing awkwardly he decided to sit next to him but made sure there was space between them.

 

Gilbert crossed his legs and smiled at Matthew. "Yeah there's hockey. I think there's three channels of it, so all different games." He handed Matthew the remote and snuggled into the couch, sipping at his kool-aid. It felt nice to hang out with someone and just be calm and relaxed, rather than have to constantly be doing something.

Matthew was excited. He almost never got to pick the channel at home and when he did Alfred and his dad would immediately veto hockey for football. Grinning he started flipping through the channels momentarily startled when Gilbert's foot collided with his knee as the other boy flailed about trying to get comfortable

Gilbert watched as Matthew's face lit up at the allowance of hockey. He personally didn't understand the game but it didn't bore him and it could definitely entertain him. Frankly as long as Matthew was there he figured he'd be happy anyways. He shifted a bit on the couch, leaning forward to put his glass on the coffee table.

 Matthew sat enraptured by the game. It was a college one and the game was tied in the last half. he was still, however, distracted by Gilbert when he leaned over to put his glass on the table. "Sorry for being in the way" he said distractedly eyes still focused on the screen

Gilbert waved his hand dismissively and settled back into the couch, focused more on Matthew's face as he watched the game with interest. He looked incredibly absorbed, and for a second Gilbert wondered if Matthew was the type of sports fan that got ridiculously into a game, or just sat back and watched.

Matthew was jittery. It was down to seconds on the clock and the one team was trying to make a goal to break the tie and win. Somehow through sheer luck and skill they made it. He launched himself off the couch shrieking at the opposing teams defense while praising the winning teams offense. Suddenly he stopped face beat red as he realized he had an audience.

Gilbert flinched back into the cushions when Matthew leaped up and started yelling and flailing about, trying hard to suppress laughter. 'How fuckin' cute' he thought, staring up at the other's pink cheeks. "Do you play this, Birdie?" he asked, an amused grin on his face.

Matthew shrugged as he sat back down to watch the recap of the game. "I used to but then it got in the way of Al's football games so i stopped" he tried not to sound to sad about it. He knew that it was only fair after all. Alfred had the chance of getting scholarships and a future from his sport after all.

Gilbert frowned, crossing his arms and staring incredulously at Matthew. "First of all, I can totally tell that you're more upset about that then you're letting on." He reached over and poked Matthew's cheek playfully. "And second of all, if your family doesn't wanna go to your games cuz of Alfred, then I'll just go instead. You should get on the school's team."

Matthew cracked a weak smile. "Thanks Gilbert' he said softly. "i did think about it but i figure as a junior in highschool its a little late ya know?"

just scoffed, inclining his head in a fake put-off way. "Well Birdie, I'm pretty sure that's a load of monkey poop, and you're probably like, way better than you're giving yourself credit for. Probably even more than before, since my awesomeness has most likely permeated your skills." He winked and grinned, satisfied with himself.

Rolling his eyes Matthew finally smiled. "I don't think you could have rubbed off _thaaat_ much" he teased. "I only just met you! Rubbing off on me would take weeks or centuries!" snickering he put his now empty glass of coolaid on the table

Gilbert gasped and dramatically slapped an open palm to his chest. "Excuse me Matthew, I do believe that you are quite wrong. You see," He leaned in close and whispered. "I'm so overflowing in awesomeness that simply standing next to me makes you awesome as well."

At this Matthew laughed out loud. eyes scrunching up as he giggled on the couch heedless of how he must look to Gilbert. gasping for breath he wheezed. "And is Ludwig's neatness part of your 'awesome' influence"

Blushing at how cute Matthew's laugh was, Gilbert cleared his throat. "Pfft, no. It's part of his UN-awesomeness. He doesn't know how to just relax and let things go. He seems to be impenetrable from my awesomeness. Sad really." He sighed forlornly and smirked.

elbowing Gilbert softly Matthew chirped "don't worry about it. If he hangs with Feli long enough i am sure he will loosen up. I mean could you be all stiff around him?" smiling at the others exaggerated sorrow at his brother's up-tightness he began flipping through the channels again to find another game

Gilbert rolled his eyes and snuggled deeper into the couch, reaching above him to pull down the throw blanket. The fall chill was seeping into the house and the heater wasn't really doing anything. "I think Lud will always be like that. But that's just him, so..." He smiled fondly for a moment before looking over at Matthew. "You cold?"

Now that Matthew thought about it he sort of was cold. Finally finding another channel with a hockey game on he put down the remote and scooted over to Gilbert to try and get some of the blanket for himself

Gilbert blushed and lifted the end of the blanket, his heart pounding against his chest so hard he thought maybe Matthew could hear it. 'Oh my god, oh my god...' he thought, hiding half of his face in the blanket.

Matthew wondered if his cheeks were as red as they felt as he slowly slid under the blanket and into the warm cocoon Gilbert had made. It was like the other was a space heater he thought amused as he careful tucked his feet under the blanket making sure to not actually touch Gilbert while he did so. Despite the earlier declarations of....well he didn’t know what but he still felt uncertain

Gilbert felt himself slowly calm the longer they sat like that, eventually just feeling really comfortable and somewhat sleepy. Matthew being this close was unnerving at first but now it felt nice and serene and frankly he didn't want the other to move at all. While he watched the hockey game, he felt himself start to drift off, tired from and unusually eventful day of school.

Matthew quickly got over his apprehension about sharing a blanket with Gilbert. Mainly, however, because once again he was absorbed in the game being played. Gilbert's head on his shoulder was thus a bit of a surprise causing him to make a squeak of shock. quickly realizing what was happening he smiled fondly and nudged the drowsy German back  up on his shoulder "hey Gil" he said softly. "Maybe I should go home. You look like you need sleep" he petted the others hair

Gilbert mumbled and sat up a bit, sniffling and rubbing his eyes with his hand. "Nah Birdie, it's 'kay...You can stay." He laid his head back down and yawned, slightly unaware of his current position but mostly just not caring because of how much he wanted to sleep. Matthew was warm and comfortable and he just really wanted to stay in this exact spot.

Matthew looked at the top of Gilbert's head eyes wide. "Okay then...." he mumbled not quite sure of what to do. He settled for shifting so that Gilbert could rest easier trying not to blush when he snuggled into Matthew's neck. To be honest Matthew was becoming sleepy as well. Something about the dim evening light the soft hum of the game and being wrapped up in a blanket with another person just seemed to hit his 'i am safe so i should sleep' button

Gilbert smiled to himself as he drifted back into sleep, Matthew's body heat incredibly comforting. It wasn't for another couple of hours that he woke up, the living room barely lit from the dim glow of the TV, which was now playing a soccer game. He mumbled sleepily and snuggled into the fluffy warmth that was pressed against him, not wanting to get up just yet.

Matthew thought he must be dreaming. Everything was so warm and comfortable. well except for the way his ankle was being sat on. Shifting position to roll back over he glanced at Gilbert with sleep hazy eyes somehow he had shifted to using him as a teddy bear. Mumbling something about how maple shouldn't be a plant he nestled back into the warm arms

Gilbert sighed, opening his eyes just a bit to look at Matthew, still sleeping against him cutely. He reached up and carefully ran his fingers through the wavy blond hair, smiling at how soft it was. 'I don't even care anymore...this is amazing' he thought, nestling his nose into Matthew's hair.

It was Ludwig and Feli that made them get up. Feli's excited chatter and bouncing through the house having undisturbed them it was Feli obliviously flopping onto the already occupied couch and shrieking that woke them up in a tangle of limbs. Matthew momentarily forgot where he was and rose flailing while Gilbert immediately went into a fight or flight response which together meant that the two of them ended up on the floor looking up at a confused Ludwig and Feli

Gilbert sat up from his tangled position on the floor and rubbed his head, glaring up at his brother and Feli. "What the hell Feli?!" He groaned and mumbled angrily to himself, incredibly pissed off. Turning to Matthew, he placed his hand on Matthew's arm. "You okay?"

Matthew looked at him blearily hands trying to find his glasses. "I'm ok i was just really confused" he said Finally finding them under the table. "Hey Ludwig Hey Feli" he mumbled up at them suddenly embarrassed '

Gilbert sighed and stood up, reaching down to Matthew to pull him up as well. He reluctantly let go of Matthew's hand and grabbed their empty glasses, shooting Ludwig a 'control your boyfriend next time' look before walking into the kitchen to put the cups in the sink.

Shuffling his feet Matthew looked at Feli and Ludwig. "So how was your day"he asked awkwardly.

Gilbert could hear Ludwig politely inform Matthew about the movie they saw and then heard Feli enthusiastically tell Matthew about the pasta he'd had for dinner. When Feli started asking Matthew why him and Gilbert were sleeping on the couch together, obviously ignoring Ludwig's stammered attempts to stop him, Gilbert hurried back out into the living room, grabbing Matthew's sleeve. "We're going to play Xbox in my room." he mumbled, then quickly pulled Matthew out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^ sorry for any mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

Blushing furiously as Gilbert dragged him out of the room Matthew thanked any and all God's for Gilbert's intervention. He had no idea what he would have said in response to Feli's question. Even though they were going upstairs Gilbert still hadn't let go of his hand reverting to the holding of his sweatshirt arm as they went to his room

Gilbert elbowed his bedroom door open and pulled Matthew gently inside, kicking the door closed behind him with a relieved sigh. He was glad to have saved Matthew the embarrassment, because knowing Feli, he wouldn't have stopped asking until he got an answer. Walking over to his bed, he tiredly flopped down on it, smiling fondly at a very awkward looking Matthew. "Birdie let's just save the awkwardness and come over here." he mumbled into his pillow, the heat on his face spreading.

Looking around Matthew smiled. The room was so very well /Gilbert/. Posters of bands and maps of the world fought with an enormous Prussian flag and picture of a tank. With a little table in the corner holding the mentioned xbox and mini tv set. Walking over he looked at the games piled haphazardly next to it "Ohhhh I have this one! It's fun but super easy!" He turned to see Gilbert sitting up awkwardly on the bed watching him look thru the games. Blushing he added "I mean it's just easy because i play it a lot?"Realizing that Gilbert was feeling as awkward as he was he moved to sit on the bed grabbing the game controller's nearby as he went. the bed and sat poking Gilbert as he did so. "So game?" he asked hopefully.

Gilbert looked at him skeptically "Only if you promise to go easy on me" he muttered as he moved to set it up. 

Grabbing one of the pillows nearby to use as padding as he leaned against the wall and watched Gilbert set it up fingers idly playing with the controller. Finally the game was ready. 

Gilbert flopped next to him on the bed grabbing the controller out of his hands. "Careful" he said warningly "It's a bit finicky" 

"Oh" Matthew said  "Sorry? " he looked over worried about the state of the others controller .

"Oh stop" Gilbert said waving it off. "Here this one is better" he shoved a different controller into his hands. 

Matthew blinked. "okay...." 

The next few hours were punctuated by quiet swearing as Matthew proceeded to kick Gilbert's ass in every game they played. Eventually he called a halt when he noticed Gilbert sulking. 

"Sorry?" he offered as he watched Gilbert tidy up after. 

Gilbert snorted looking over at him amused "No you aren't"

"I've had a lot of practice?" Matthew offered sheepishly. "Umm Gil?" 

"Yeah?" Gilbert looked over 

"I kindda need to go home" Matthew waved a hand at the clock "Sleep? School?"

Gilbert nodded "Gotcha come one then" he moved to grab his keys out of his hood he had shrugged off at somepoint during the game. Matthew noticed that he seemed a tiny bit blue about him leaving. 

"Hey cheer up" he said poking him in the side "I'll see you tomorrow" 

Gilbert squeaked as he was poked almost tipping over.

Matthew raised an eyebrow before he realized...."Gil are you ticklish?" he asked an evil grin slipping over his face. Alfred was and if Gil was the same....

To fingers nailing both of Gil's sides had him on the floor with a shriek as Matthew giggled on the bed. 

With a growl Gilbert grabbed his ankle and pulled him off the bed. The resultant flailing turning into a tickle fight. One that Matthew was winning until he started attacking the undersides of Gilbert's knees and the other boy flipped them. Staring wide eyed up at Gilbert Matthew froze "Hey" he said shyly blushing

Gilbert didn't know what came over him when he hooked his arms around Matthew's waist and pulled him down, effectively flipping it so he was peering down at Matthew. He felt a blush sneak over his cheekbones and ears as he stared. 'Oh...What do I do...' he thought, trying so hard to resist the thoughts in his head. "H-Hey..." he murmured, shocked at the stutter.

Smiling up at Gilbert Matthew whispered "I am so glad i sat next to you today" His cheeks burned with embarrassment but he knew he had to say it

Gilbert felt his breath catch, his blush blazing over his face. He ached to be closer, to have Matthew /closer/. "So am I..." he whispered, unable to stop himself. "And I'm sorry." His words tumbled out and he didn't try to stop the sudden decrease of space between them. He could feel Matthew's breathing on his face, the slight tremors in both of their breaths evident. 'Oh my god...' he thought, closing the distance.

Matthew thought the world must have stopped spinning. just for a moment. just for them. Time seemed to stand still as Gilbert leaned down and he moved up their lips meeting midway. Tentative kisses warm dry lips meeting his chapped ones made the butterflies in his stomach take flight again. he pulled Gilbert closer.

Gilbert felt shudders fly down his back. Matthew's lips were so soft, and deliciously warm. When he was pulled closer, he sighed longingly, reaching up to delicately touch Matthew's jaw and warmth erupted through him at the feeling of the warm soft skin.

Matthew smiled into the kiss as he felt/heard Gilbert sigh. This was nice. This was /perfect/ he thought as he ran his hands down Gilbert's back fisting his shirt in his hands as the other boy nibbled his lower lip causing him to gasp in surprise

Gilbert knew he should probably leave it at that, not wanting to push Matthew. He knew that, but it didn't matter. He could pinpoint the exact moment that his self control flew out the window and he began nibbling on Matthew's lower lip. He just wanted to be closer, even closer than this. He felt blazing desire, unlike anything before.

Matthew now completely understood why Alfred always talked about girls. If it felt like this all the time then he would do the same. The moment he gasped he could feel Gilbert's tongue softly touching his lips as if asking a question. He decided in a split second that the answer was /yes/ swollen kissed lips opening to let Gilbert in.

Gilbert couldn't hold himself back, a soft, almost inaudible moan falling from his throat when the taste of Matthew flooded his senses. He tasted like syrup and cherry and sunshine, so incredibly amazing that Gilbert just lost himself in it. He reached his other hand up to rest on the other side of Matthew's jaw, pushing his fingers back into the soft blond hair.

Gilbert tasted like cherry cool aid and hope Matthew thought as he rolled them so that he was sitting on Gilbert. Gasping for breath Matthew ran his fingers up the others sides as he leaned down to claim another kiss this time biting Gilbert's lower lip

When Matthew flipped them and perched himself on Gilbert's waist, Gilbert couldn't believe this was happening. He'd never in his entire life had such a want for something or someone, incredibly grateful when Matthew leaned back down to kiss him again. Gilbert rested his hands on Matthew's hips, his thumbs gripping onto the fair skin right under the hem of his sweatshirt.

Matthew moaned as Gilbert's cold fingers traced his hips. "ohhhh" he stuttered not quite certain what to do next. He knew they should stop. Hell they hadn't even gone on a date yet but Gilbert just felt so right....he decided it didn't matter after all as Gil rolled his hips up to meet his and they moaned in tandem.

Gilbert felt like the room was on fire and time wasn't a thing when Matthew moaned. 'god what an amazing sound' he thought, his hands sliding further up Matthew's sides. He felt so good, and shit did he have to be so pretty, and sound so sweet? Feeling impossibly needy, he moved one hand from beneath Matthew's sweatshirt and to the back of his head, gripping his hair softly and pulling him closer.

Matthew moved his hands up to cradle Gilbert's face tracing over strong cheek bones as he did so. He wanted to map Gilbert like an unknown land learn every bit of him crystal clear.

Gilbert slowed his lips just a bit, creating a smooth rhythm as his fingers traced down Matthew's neck and spine. He took his time, his fingers dancing delicately along Matthew's hips and around to his stomach, absolutely swooning at how smooth and fair he was. He nibbled softly on Matthew's lip, moaning breathlessly at the feeling of the other's body against him. 'Yes, like this...close to me' he thought.

Gilbert's fingers felt like fire. Everywhere he traced made Matthew want more /more/. He melted onto him relaxing into the kiss letting Gilbert trace his hips and stomach gently as he in turn ran his fingers through Gilbert's hair loving the feel of the soft strands running through his fingers.

Gilbert sighed and cupped Matthew's cheek in one hand, tracing his cheekbone with his thumb as he rubbed soft circles on his lower back. He kissed him fervently, but gently, and as his breathing became more labored he couldn't stop his hand from moving further down.

Matthew was startled momentarily as Gilbert's hand ran over his ass. However, as the other gently but firmly rolled his hips up while holding him in place he saw stars. That made a whole new fire start in his body and he rocked down in response hands fisting in Gilberts shirt as he did so.

Gilbert didn't know how to handle the overwhelming desire he felt. He moaned hungrily against Matthew's lips as he rolled his hips again, moving his other hand to the back of Matthew's neck. He licked tentatively along Matthew's bottom lip and moved his hand to grip Matthew's ass.

Matthew rocked down again loving the firm feel of Gilbert below him. It was as if Gilbert was his rock and he was floating in an ocean of want which was swiftly morphing into need. "Gilllll" he whimpered into their kiss "More I want more". he felt so wanton but hopefully Gilbert would understand. he broke the kiss looking down at him with pleading eyes

Gilbert stared up at Matthew through lucid eyes, his swollen lips parted for labored breath. 'Oh my God, begging me like that...' he thought, groaning softly and reaching up to grip Matthew's hips and roll them, slotting himself between Matthew's legs. He leaned down, nestling into Matthew's neck, his lips finding purchase on the racing pulse beneath the other's jaw. His hips had a mind of their own, rolling into Matthew's with purpose.

Matthew could feel Gilbert's hardness rubbing his own as their hips rolled together. He couldn't believe that he of all things could make Gilbert hot with need. Gasping as Gilbert rolled their hips together while biting his neck he could feel he was close. /so/ close. Whimpering he thrust his hips down harder. Hoping Gilbert would take the hint

Gilbert felt so hot, so heavy, the heat pooling in his lower stomach growing sharp and intense. Matthew whimpered under him, the sound traveling straight to Gilbert's arousal, making him moan into Matthew's neck. He ran his hands underneath Matthew's sweatshirt, up his stomach and chest, and he moved back to kissing his lips, the taste flooding his mouth once again. He moved his hips a bit faster, eliciting more delectable sounds from Matthew's lips.

Matthew flat out keened as Gilbert's fingers traced over his nipples. "Gillll" he cried arching up into Gilbert as he came gasping for breath the shockwave of pleasure enough to make everything go blurry for a second.

Gilbert shuddered, his thighs trembling and his stomach tightening at the sound of Matthew whining his name. He held Mathew close to him, burying his face into his neck and moaning as the sensation overtook him. Out of breath and dazed, he fell limp next to Matthew, still nuzzled into his neck and kissing the skin languidly, running his fingers through blond tresses.

Looking at the ceiling of Gilbert's room heart pounding Matthew felt like he was in heaven. Rolling to face Gilbert he snuggled into the corner of his neck smiling at the pout the other made as it prevented him from resuming doing the same. The movement made Matthew very aware, however, of the state of his pants and he crinkled his nose. ick. Gilbert seemed to come to the same realization a few seconds later.

Gilbert groaned and buried his face into Matthew's sweatshirt. "Dun wanna move..." he mumbled, fisting his hands into the back of the red sweatshirt. He indeed did not want to move, his post coital state making thrusting him into a very needy state of laziness.

Smiling fondly down at Gilbert Matthew ran his fingers through his hair. "You're gonna have to move sooner or later you know..." he said dryly shifting the pillows behind him to a place where he could make himself comfortable.

Gilbert shook his head, closing his eyes and sighing. "Nope. Never ever." He snuggled into Matthew and pulled him flush against his body. He leaned his head up to softly kiss Matthew's lips with a smile.

Matthew grinned into the kiss. gently returning it and trying to put all the feelings of being safe and wanted he felt into it as he did so. Closing his eyes and curling around Gilbert he couldn't help saying "I never expected my day to end like this"

Gilbert smiled and nuzzled Matthew's cheek, peppering his face with feather light kisses. "Neither did I...but I love it." he whispered, rubbing lazy circles on Matthew's back and tangled their legs together. He reached over to pull the blanket over them, sighing with content.

Suddenly Matthew's phone started vibrating breaking them out of their little cocoon of peace. muttering irritated Matthew leaned over the edge of the bed and dug through his bag with one hand. Hello?" he asked sleepily. "Matthew? where are you? you never came home bro!" Waking up completely at the sound of his brothers voice Matthew sat up making Gilbert grumble and grab for the blanket. "Al? I'm fine! I'm over at a friends for a....sleepover" he said looking at Gilbert to see his reaction. "Oh ok. Mom must have forgotten or something" he could hear Alfred's shrug. "see you tomorrow then bro" Matthew smiled weakly "see ya" and hung up. He was torn between being glad that his family noticed he wasn't there and pissed that his family just figured they'd forgot that he was supposed to be somewhere. he settled for going back under the blanket to cuddle Gilbert

Gilbert smiled lazily and kissed Matthew again, glad to have him back under the covers with him. "Are your parents okay with this? We do have school tomorrow." He shrugged noncommittally. "I mean, I don't care but, don't parents have like, a thing about that?"

Matthew snorted trying not to sound bitter "I don't know they might care they might not." curling into Gilbert's side he mumbled "half the time they don't even remember me". looking up at Gilbert he added "I might have to borrow some clothes for tomorrow if you don't mind?"

Gilbert frowned and kissed Matthew's forehead. "I'll always remember you Birdie." Giving Matthew a squeeze, he smiled again. "And yeah, I can lend you some stuff and throw your clothes in the wash." Remembering that they were rather less than clean at the moment, Gilbert giggled and made a face. "Speaking of which, do you wanna go shower and I'll lend you some night clothes?"

Smiling up at Gilbert fondly Matthew nodded and moved to get out of bed. pausing at the door when he remembered...."Um Gil i don't know where the bath is and we forgot that Ludwig and Feli were in the house" he wanted to melt into a puddle of shame right then and there

Gilbert laughed lightly, rolling out of bed and walking over to his closet. As he rummaged through his t-shirts, he shrugged. "Lud really doesn't care and Feli is kinda oblivious. But I doubt they heard us. Listen..." He held a finger to his lips and raised his eyebrows, the muffled sounds of things hitting the walls evident from Ludwig's bedroom. Gilbert giggled at Matthew's expression, throwing him a large t-shirt and a clean pair of boxer shorts. "The door to the left, right outside."

"Thanks Gil" Matthew chirped trying not to think about what could be going on in the room next door (why were they throwing things?) Making his way down the hall to the bathroom he stood and smiled. Like the hallway you could immediately tell which side of the tub was Gilbert's and which Ludwig’s was. Neat orderly rows of bottles lined the one shelf a washcloth folded near a bar of soap. While a jumble of bottles dripping fluids lay on the other shelf. Shutting the door and stripping (god he hated wet cold boxers) he stepped into the shower and turned on the water. It felt wonderful

Gilbert pulled out his own change of clothes for when he could shower, flopping back down onto his bed. Through the silence of his room and the hiss of the shower in the next, he rolled his eyes at the light banging and noises coming from Ludwig's room. 'I'm not stupid baby brother. You sound like you have no idea what you're doing in there...

He giggled and settling back into his blankets. When the water in the bathroom shut off, he grinned and sat up, waiting for Matthew to come back in.

Using his dirty clothes to dry off Matthew quickly dressed finger combing his hair back into being presentable. Tiptoeing back down the hall he heard a sudden "VE~ MY KNEES DON"T BEND LIKE THAT" from Ludwig’s room. He sprinted to Gilberts and shut the door. "Did you hear that?" he asked rhetorically to the giggling mess on the bed.

Gilbert snorted obnoxiously and nodded his hand over his eyes. "Oh my God Birdie, why did I never have 'the talk' with him? This is a tragedy." He stood and walked over to Matthew, leaning over to kiss his nose. "Feel better?"

rolling his eyes at the idea of giving Ludwig the 'talk' Matthew nodded smiling as he looked up at Gilbert "yep all better" he said. Waving his other clothes around. "Where's the wash?” he asked adding after "After you shower we could snuggle and do math..."

Gilbert just took the clothes from Matthew's hands, giving him another kiss, this time on the lips. He then grabbed his own clean clothes, tucking them under his arm. "I'll throw these in with mine after I'm done. Get all your stuff out, I won't take long." With that, he left, smirking when he heard a very lustful "Ve~" come from Ludwig's room. He went into the bathroom and started the shower, the water heating up quickly, before undressing and stepping in, sighing at the heat.

Matthew blinked a little stunned at the sudden kiss. he really hoped it was a permanent development smiling he traced his lips with one hand as he got out his things. Hearing another squeal from the other room he rolled his eyes and pulled out his headphones and ipod.

Gilbert spent his entire shower trying to thing of gross and unattractive things, because the sounds next door were anything but a turn off regardless of whether or not it was his brother, and he figured walking in and trying to jump Matthew wouldn't go over well. Once he finished, he dried hurriedly and put on his pajama pants, foregoing a shirt, and went to put the dirty clothes in the wash.  On his way back to his room, he poured himself and Matthew more kool-aid, and then went back in to find Matthew blaring music into his ears.

Matthew was back into his happy place having nested on Gilbert's bed with a spare blanket and his notebook on his lap. Listening to music always helped him feel calm. Having a day that went beyond perfect and straight into fucking magical helped too. Smiling when Gilbert sat next to him he did a double take when he noticed the other was shirtless. "Hey you" he said shyly trying not to think about how often he had said it that day.

Gilbert leaned into Matthew, kissing his shoulder and looking down at the notebooks in the other's lap. "Hey Birdie." He reached up and took one of Matthew's headphones out, putting it in his own ear. He raised an eyebrow quizzically, peering up at Matthew. "Who is this? I like it but I don't think I've ever heard this before."

It's berceuse by coeur de pirate he said looking over at Gil. Noticing the look of confusion on the others face he added "It’s in french"

Gilbert raised both eyebrows now, unaware of that. "You speak French?" he asked, suddenly immensely interested in the language.

"A little" Matthew said with a nod."My family moved here from Quebec awhile back and i am rather fond of it". Turning to face Gilbert Completely he asked "Do you speak any languages Gil?"

Gilbert nodded, a grin cracking on his face. "Yep! I speak German. Awesome language, Birdie." He smiled, yawning and snuggling into Matthew's side again. "Once you've spent enough time around the house you'll here Lud and I speak it a /lot/. We don't really talk to each other in English much, honestly."

humming softly as he ran his fingers through Gilbert's hair Matthew smiled. "Sort of like the Italy bros eh?" he asked imagining the muttered German greetings in the morning with a smile. He giggled when he thought about how Feli must have reacted.

Gilbert nodded, reaching over to rest his hand on Matthew's knee. "Maybe I'll write you dirty notes in German during class and you'll have no idea what I'm saying but I'll be laughing my but off." he smirked and giggled, poking Matthew's leg.

Matthew blushed at the idea (the shirtless Gilbert next to him wasn't doing him any favors either) "We-eel it'd be an incentive to learn German quickly" he squeaked.

Gilbert tsk-ed and shook his finger, speaking in a heavier than usual accent. "Nein! No German for mein little French Fry. I cannot have you understanding all of my words!"

Matthew wanted to die or tackle Gilbert. How could an accent and a little bit of German do this to him? Trying not to be obvious about it he crossed his legs.

Gilbert raised and eyebrow and smirked, giving Matthew's thigh a squeeze. "Whoops, what's going on with meing Birdie?" He giggled, feigning obliviousness.

Whimpering Matthew shut his eyes. trying to find his self restraint as he felt Gilbert's fingers on his thigh. "S'il vous plaît Gilbert" he whined earbuds completely falling out and his note book tumbling to the bed

 

Gilbert chuckled lowly, nestling into Matthew's neck. "S'il vous plaît, quoi?" he whispered with a smirk, his fingers dancing their way up Matthew's thigh.

["S'il vous plaît me toucher! Gilbert" Matthew gasped as Gilbert destroyed any bit of self restraint he had left

Humming to himself in thought, he trailed his fingers further up, brushing them over the thin fabric that sat just over Matthew's growing arousal. "Touch you?" he murmured guessing at the meaning of the words, then moved his other hand over Matthew's chest. " I can do that...but where"

"Everywhere....just everywhere" was Matthew's whimpered response his body arching into Gilbert's teasing fingers.

Gilbert sighed and kissed down Matthew's neck, his fingers sliding under the loose t-shirt and teasingly sliding over his chest. "hmmmm I wonder if I should use my mouth instead" he whispered. 
    
    
      Writhing under the other's onslaught Matthew managed to gasp  "Please....it. it feels good..."
    
    
    
      His hands compulsively clutching at Gilbert's hair and shoulders
    

Gilbert brushed his thumbs over Matthew's nipples, nibbling softly at his neck before sliding down to start kissing and licking his chest. Raising his head, he breathlessly whispered. "Matthew, God you taste so good...."
    
    
      
    

Matthew need Gilbert. More than life more than air more than anything. inarticulate sounds signaled his desperation as he felt Gilbert lick first one nipple and then the other lingering to nip them causing Matthew to moan in a mix of pain and pleasure

Gilbert mentally swooned at Matthew's noises, growing more and more adventurous as his mouth ventured lower. He busied his hands at Matthew's chest once again, kissing and nibbling on the soft skin on the other's hips.

Finally Matthew had enough teasing. Pulling on Gilbert's hair he said "Si vous allez faire quelque chose de le faire!" the demand coming out in a growl that Matthew didn't even realize he could make.

Matthew's voice sent shivers down Gilbert's spine, the deep slightly threatening aura hardening his cock. His eyes drooped, lidded with lust as he reached down and hooked his thumbs into the elastic of Matthew's boxers. "Si vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose de si mal, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais assurer que vous criez pour moi."

Matthew shivered at the words Gilbert said. Each one rolling of the others tongue like verbal sex. With a quick jerk Gilbert had slipped off his boxers and had begun lightly tracing his fingers over his cock

Gilbert moaned breathlessly at the size of the other, enraptured with the fact that he was able to touch him like this. He stroked him languidly as he slid his fingers back up Matthew's stomach and chest to play with his nipples. Staring up into Matthew's eyes, he gave the underside of the other's cock a slow, long lick.

"Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiil" Matthew moaned head thrashing from side to side. His fingers tangled with Gilbert's hair not even pulling or holding just anchoring himself to the moment

Gilbert shifted himself so Matthew's legs were slung over his shoulders, the hand in his hair tightening pleasurably. He closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around the head of Matthew's cock, moaning throatily at the reactions he elicited.

Meanwhile in the next room Ludwig and Feli had halted in their 'activities' at the loud noises from next door. Ludwig

Ludwig's face was beet red as he realized what was going on "VE~ Ludwig look Gilbert and Mattie are having a good time too!!!" Chirped Feli happily

Matthew tried to muffle his moans by biting down on his hand. How the hell did Gilbert get so good at this he wondered as the other did some fancy trick with his tongue that left Matthew whimpering

Gilbert smirked as he dipped his head low and hummed lowly, watching as the vibrations made Matthew shudder. He licked slowly up the length again, using his hand to stroke the base as he sucked the head with fervor.

Matthew could feel the heat coiling in his stomach again as Gilbert continued to tease the head of his cock. Gasping he tugged on Gilbert's hair again. "Gill" he said urgently "Gil i'm gonna cum"

Gilbert just smirked, dipping his head back down until he had the entirety of Matthew's length in his mouth, his hands gripping the other's thighs that rested on his shoulders. He sucked and flicked his tongue, staring up at Matthew's face.

The tongue flick was what sent Matthew over the edge with a shriek and he came head thrashing in pleasure

Gilbert held his ground, spreading Matthew's thighs as he came. He reached between them and stroked Matthew's cock until he came down from his coital high, then sat back and swallowed audibly, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

Matthew felt like he had been hit by a train. gazing up at Gilbert he noticed him wipe his mouth and suddenly had a need to taste himself on Gilbert's lips. Pushing himself up he claimed Gilbert's mouth

Gilbert gasped and then sighed when Matthew kissed him, reaching up to tangling his fingers delicately in his hair. Matthew tasted so good, no matter where he tasted him at, and he was so soft but so incredibly and undeniably sexy. He didn't want to let his hands leave him.

Matthew gathered his confidence and firmly pressed against Gilbert's arousal. He wasn't about skip returning a favor. Pushing Gilbert down on the bed with more strength than he would have thought he possessed he straddled him as he daintily let his fingers wander over the other's chest. "Sooooo" he smiled wickedly "What do you want me to do?"

Gilbert's eyes widened just a fraction when he was pushed down and straddled by Matthew, the extent of his arousal becoming obvious. Humming to himself in thought, he reached up and gripped Matthew's hips, pressing his hips into Matthew's oh so perfect ass. "Whatever you wanna do, Mattieu..." he purred, eyes lidded and piercing.

Matthew gulped realizing he had just lost control of the situation. still Gilbert /was/ rather hot when he was being bossy...."Ok then Gil" Matthew murmured as he hooked his finger over the edge of Gilbert' sleep pants "I want you to fuck my ass crack until you come all over me...how does that sound?" he asked his fingers caressing Gilbert's waist

Gilbert almost didn't believe that he'd heard what he thought he'd heard. He blinked once and suddenly felt himself shudder violently. 'God fucking damn it all, how can someone so cute be so damn sexy at the snap of a finger...' he thought, reaching up to pull Matthew's shirt off. A devious smirk overtook his lips as he let Mathew pull his pants off, bare skin against bare skin finally making Gilbert moan breathlessly.

Eyebrow raised as he resettled his ass against Gilbert's cock (and holy maple it was big he squirmed internally imagining the day the actually had 'real' sex) he traced his fingers down over the others nipples. Remembering just how much he liked Gilbert to do the same to him. "Lube?" he asked

Gilbert tossed his head back at the onslaught of sensations; blindly pointing to what he hoped was the bedside drawer. The way Matthew pressed against him and toyed with his body made him want to devour the other, his hands trembling with anticipation where they rested on Matthew's thighs.

Matthew reached over ignoring the gasp from Gilbert as he shifted position managing to get his fingertips onto the drawer handle. Pulling out the first tube he saw he resettled himself. "Cherry flavored...really Gil?" he said with a smirk

Gilbert reached around and slapped Matthew's ass playfully, a smirk on his face. "You like it." he murmured, nursing the other's ass with his wandering hands. He rolled his hips up, silently begging for /something/ to happen, and /fast/, because God Matthew looked so good and he needed this so badly.

Rolling his eyes at the remark Matthew popped the cap and squirted a decent amount onto his hands. rubbing them together he slicked one over Gilbert's cock while swatting Gil's hands out of the way so he could spread the rest between his ass cheeks

Gilbert laid back and admired the sight of Matthew touching himself, the way his slightly sweaty chest looked, and how his hair fell into his face as he shifted all made Gilbert bite his lip. He wanted to be closer, as close as possible, and everything about Matthew was overwhelming him. "Matthew, bitte..." he sighed, his fingers tightening around Matthew's thighs.

"Hmmm?" Matthew said shifting again so Gilbert's cock was nestled in the cleft of his ass. Shifting up and then down he earned a long drawn out moan from the other. a sound that sent lighting shooting through his body again

Antonia  Gage: Gilbert threw his head back, his hips bucking and his hands tightening. He groaned and his breathing hitched. "Gott Matthew, please..." he moaned, surprised at his own voice.

"Please What? Gilbert?" Matthew's voice sounded like honey this was payback for the torment he had suffered earlier.

With a shudder, Gilbert pressed his hips up more, completely enthralled by Matthew's entire body, his voice, everything. "More, Matthew!" he whined, his fingers anchoring him to Matthew's thighs.

Deciding to play nice Matthew gave in and began rocking over Gilbert's cock in a steady rythm. Gilbert's hands keeping him balenced he started touching himself as well. he had noticed how Gilbert's eyes had darkend when he did it earlier.

Gilbert half sighed, half moaned with relief when Matthew began causing friction between them, his cock twitching with need as he watced Matthew touch himself. "Ah, Matthew, god you feel so good..." he mumbled, breathless and completely lost.

"So do you Gil" Matthew gasped and it was true. Something about being so wanton and so needed made the butterflies in his stomache come to life again. He  started swiviling his hips as he rocked making Gilbert thrash under him

Gilbert pressed up hard into Matthew, moving his hands from the other's thighs to trail up the rest of his body. Gilbert lusted after every inch, every soft curve and dip, and every time Matthew moved and his face twisted in pleasure, Gilbert got that much closer. "Gott Matthew, more..." he whined, his eyes clenching shut at the overwhelming pleasure.

Reaching down so Gilbert could slid more easily between his ass cheeks Matthew ran the tips of his finger's over the other's nipples "his own renewed arousel being pressed into Gilbert's stomach as he did so. Biting his lower lip he groaned. "God Gilbert you are so beautiful like this"

Gilbert gasped softly and tightened his hold around Matthew's waist, his thighs trembling as he tried to match Matthew's pace. "No, ah, no you are...so, so beautiful." He felt so close, so incredibly /close/ that he didn't even try to hold in his pants and moans and whines.

Gilbert's comment took Matthew's breath away. Rocking down hard he clenched his ass around Gilbert's cock

Gilbert arched his back with a choked moan, releasing hard all over Matthew's ass. He saw white, everything stilling around him from the intense pleasure he felt. He stuttered out Matthew's names a few times before falling into a fit of gasps and sighs.

Feeling Gilbert cum all over his ass made Matthew cum as well with a low moan before he limply fell onto Gilbert's chest.

Holding Matthew close, Gilbert took a few minutes to calm his breathing. Just laying there with Matthew felt amazing, basking in the afterglow. After a few minutes, he broke the silence. "Psst...Birdie...We just ruined our showers..."

Matthew groaned and chuckled as he head desked on Gilbert's chest. "We never did math either..." he said giggling as he snuggled into the crook of Gilbert's neck

Gilbert sighed and reached over to grab a shirt from his floor, using it to clean them off as best he could. Afterwards, snuggling up under the covers again, he kissed Matthew's lips softly, lovingly. "Interesting day, wasn't it..." he giggled. "Feels like a lot longer though..."

"Ya it does" Matthew said sleepily against his neck. "But it was perfect absolutly perfect Gil"

Gilbert smiled softly, closing his eyes and holding Matthew close and gave his forehead a soft kiss. "Let's sleep Birdie...Today was a long day." he sighed, pulling the blanket tightly around them. One day changed a lot. It felt like he'd know Matthew for years, his presence more comforting than any other person's had ever been and his simple touches and smiles sending him to cloud nine. He fell asleep quickly, nose buried in Matthew's golden hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooops that happened?

**Author's Note:**

> So i already have 37,000 words of this done but i'm still editing and cleaning it up. So expect regular updates? ^_^


End file.
